It's Just A Little Thing Called Fate
by xoxogg4lifexoxo
Summary: A/N changed title and summary.  Ever since there first encounter fate has brought them together. Blair runs away after Chuck messes up once again and this time she is carrying a big secret and Chuck will stop at nothing to fix things with her...
1. Chapter 1

Summary It's funny how fate works. Ever since their first encounter fate has either been bringing them together or tearing them apart. Blair has run off after hearing a conversation she was never suppose to hear, the problem is everything she heard was untrue and she ran off carrying a huge secret. Chuck Bass screwed up once again and now he will stop at nothing to find Blair and fix things once and for all. Will he run or stay when he finds out the secret Blair has been keeping or will he stick around? Is fate going to tear them apart or bring them together once and for all?

A/N :This is AU it is a Chair story and has some bits and pieces of what happened before season four hiatus but not really and if anything things didn't happen in the same way. I hope you like it. Read and Review please. Also Do not own anything just this story.

It's A Little Thing Called Fate

Chapter One: Where can Blair be?

"Humphrey!" Chuck echoed through the Brooklyn loft. Dan groggily emerged from his bedroom.

"What do you want Chuck?" he paused trying to get his thoughts together before speaking, he glanced at the clock, "It's 3 in the morning couldn't this wait?"

"No, this couldn't wait I need to talk to Blair," Chuck paused with a deep sigh, " I know I haven't been there for her lately but I have had a lot going on but, don't think I haven't noticed you two hanging out," taking two steps closer to Dan he whispered, " is she here?"

"She isn't," Dan said in a whisper laced with disappointment. "She left." Dan could see the blood boiling in Chuck's body.

"You slept with her?" Chuck almost shouted.

"No," Dan half chuckled, "I can admit I may have started to have feelings for her, but trust me when I say she only has one man in her life," Dan watched Chuck's expression change as he listened," even when he when he professes how sacred some other woman is Blair still only has one other man in her life besides her fathers,"

Chuck stood in shock. He had no idea that Blair knew about that conversation. "How did she know about that?" it was the only thing he could say because she should have never been able to hear that conversation, he didn't mean a word of what he said to Raina, it was all a part of the plan.

"Well all I know was Blair was looking for you, she had something really important to tell you and we stumbled into your little romantic set up for Raina. Well then she heard you guys coming and she pulled me behind the curtains and we heard everything," Dan sighed, " she was devastated and we talked for a while she kept saying that she needed to get out of New York City, so I brought her here, Chuck she didn't even cry she barely said a word and then she left," Dan finished in a whisper.

Chuck didn't know how to really process all this because he knows it is never a good sign when Blair doesn't show emotion and just shuts down.

"Do you know what she wanted to tell me?" Chuck asked in a calm collected matter.

"No, If I knew I would tell you or Serena, I mean we became quite close but she wouldn't confide in me the same way she would you guys," he half smiled, " I did try however to get it out of her but she said it was really important she talk to you first before anyone and she was very persistent in finding you to tell you what ever it was first but then she herd your conversation."

"Well then I'll go talk to her now," he paused "you know that what I said back there it isn't true. The only person I will ever find sacred is Blair. I know you hate me and I am not fond of you either but, you must know that she is it for me and I am going to tell her everything when I get to her penthouse I'm going to tell-" Chuck was cut off.

"You won't be able to tell her any of it," Dan said sadly.

"What are you talking about you said she left here so where else would she be?" Chuck was getting nervous.

"Like I said she didn't talk much when we got back here but what she did say is that she was leaving and not just leaving the loft, she meant more like leaving New York and I don't have the slightest idea of where she went," Dan said feeling completely useless.

Chuck stood in front of Dan for a good five minutes unable to speak; he couldn't understand why she would just take off and not even stay to confront him at least. It was unlike her to leave without even confronting him and making him feel like a complete piece of shit that doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air she does.

"Thank you Humphrey for your time and I am sorry for waking you up, I need to find her, I need to tell her that I love her and I don't care how long it will take me to find Blair I will and I'm not going to let her go ever again," Chuck said before turning around and leaving.

"I hope so, God, I hope so," is the only thing Dan whispered before going back to bed.

* * *

Once Chuck got into his Limo he told Arthur to drive and go to the Waldorf residence. Chuck thought that maybe Blair changed her mind and didn't want to wait to become the woman she wanted to be she wanted to be that woman and be with him all while accomplishing hr dreams. He really fucked up and he has no idea how he will convince her that all the other women who ever entered his life never even came close to measuring to her, to what they are, no one can even compete with Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. He took out his phone and dialed her number… of course it went straight to voice mail. He then called Serena.

"H-h-hello," she said sleepily.

"Hey sis it's me, have you heard from Blair tonight?"

"N-", she cleared her throat quickly waking up to focus, "no I haven't when I got home she wasn't here," she said simply.

"Did she talk to you today?" he pressed her trying to find out everything he could to get an idea as to what was so important that would drive Blair to leave without saying anything to him even if she was hurt she would have at least given him a piece of her mind before taking off. She would have told someone where she was going.

"No she didn't why?" Serena asked.

"It's nothing," he said disappointed, "go back to bed I'll call you later," he said before hanging up the phone.

Chuck then called Nate but that was also useless and wishful thinking on his part that Blair would come to him with any of this information. Chuck then decided to check Gossip Girl maybe someone spotted Blair today that would help give him a clue. The only thing he found was a post about his Limo being spotted almost everywhere around the tri –state area.

"Arthur," He called to his driver through the intercom.

"Yes Mr. Bass?"

"Turn the car around were going to Queens were paying a visit to Vanya and Dorota," Chuck said before taking his hand of the intercom.

* * *

Chuck got out of the limo and ran up the steps of the quaint little Queens house before ringing the doorbell. He knew he was taking the risk of waking up the baby and hearing the wrath of Dorota, who was probably one of the only other women in his life he feared next to his Blair but it is a risk he is willing to take.

Vanya opened the door rubbing his eyes, "Mister Chuck?" he said puzzled.

"I'm sorry Vanya for waking you and your family up at this hour, but I need to talk to Dorota, Is it possible I can talk to her now?" he asked feeling completely desperate.

"Um she is actually up with the Baby right now, baby has a cold and has been quite fussy at night," Vanya began telling him as he let the young man into his house. "You never off the clock for that job," he chuckled, "it is worth it though the family living the American dream, hold on a moment I go upstairs and take baby from Dorota," he left to go upstairs to get Dorota and take the sick baby.

A few minutes later Dorota walked down the stairs in a bathrobe and slippers with an all-knowing look already upon her face.

"Mister Chuck what are you doing here at this time of night you lucky baby be up sick all night other wise I ring your neck out," She said in a much thicker accent then her normal one she must have been exhausted.

"I… um… Blair she left no one knows where she is all I know is she had something important to tell me and she heard something she wasn't suppose to hear and she took off she didn't even come and yell at me she just… she just left," he said almost on the verge of tears.

"Mister Chuck you do some pretty shitty things to Miss Blair but she still love you she always will and you know her as well as I do so if you really need to ask me where Miss Blair went then your not the Mister Chuck I know," she smiled at him.

A light bulb instantly went off in Chuck's head and he knew exactly where his Queen had fled.

"Thank you Dorota," he smiled, "and I hope the baby gets better soon in fact when I get back with Blair we will babysit and this time we won't hire someone to do it," he laughed, "promise."

"Just bring Miss Blair Back,"

"I will Dorota, I will," he said before running out the door and into the awaiting limo.

"Arthur, were going to JFK and make sure the Bass Jet is ready to go were going to Tuscany," Chuck said with a smile.

* * *

Six hours later the Bass Jet Landed in Tuscany and Chuck jumped out of the plane and into the awaiting car that was taking him to the hotel that he once planed to go to with Blair.

Once Chuck arrived at the hotel the concierge would not willingly give him the key to a Miss Holly Golightly's room. At this point Chuck was so drained of energy that he didn't even try to put the Bass charms to work he just settled with quickly paying the young man off with a big fat check to get the key to her room.

Chuck got out of the elevator and made his way down the long hallway and stopped at her room, 1812, he smiled of course she would use his room number.

He was about to place the card into the door when he remembered that just because he was there she wasn't going to be happy and jump into his arms right away. She would eventually but there was a reason why she ran away and he needed to fix everything and he knew there would be a lot of work ahead of him to make things right to have things be the way they should be but he wasn't going to let her out of his sight until they worked on everything. He wasn't going to let her run away and he wasn't going to leave again. It wasn't going to be easy but if there was anything he learned about being in love it is that love is never easy and people sometimes make mistakes, horrible awful mistakes in his case but he knew that what he said before is true they are inevitable and they are better together then they are apart. And with that thought Chuck pushed the card into the door and gently turned the door handle.

When he opened the door he didn't even see Blair in the bed or her things unpacked. He began to search the room for where she could have gone it wasn't until he saw light coming from the bathroom that he knew she was even in the room. He didn't hear the water running and knew she was taking a bath; she always takes a bath when she is upset and stressed. He took of his jacket and threw it onto the bed he then quietly opened the door and saw his Blair in a tub full of bubbles sleeping.

He walked in and decided to sit on the ledge of the tub on the opposite end just to watch her peaceful form for the time being. He looked around the room and of course there was an empty box of macaroons lying next to the bathtub and he just smiled knowing she probably had stopped in France to stock up before coming here. He then started to look at his beautiful sleeping queen, she had the most beautiful face and it pained him to see that her face was stained with tracks of tears he most likely caused her to shed. It pained him so much that he diverted his eyes somewhere else.

She was covered in bubbles and the only thing he could see was her face but he realized that he most have been looking at her for a while since most of the bubbles started to disappear and he began looking at her body. It was almost instantly that his eyes went to her stomach. Something was different and if he didn't know and worship Blair's body the way he did he would have never had noticed how Blair's stomach was ever so slightly protruding. He then noticed how she had her hands protectively around it. He got up from the ledge and grabbed a towel. He realized this is why she needed to talk to him; this is what was so important that she couldn't tell anyone until she told him, that's why after hearing his false declarations to Raina she fled without a word. This is why he is suddenly scared and happy. He started smiling like a fool. He can't believe what he just discovered and now he knows he needs to fix things not just for them but also for their family.

He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and took of his shoes and socks and dipped down into the tub to gently pick Blair up and wrap her in a towel without waking her. He was carrying her into bed when she wrapped her arms around his neck still in her slumber.

He gently laid her down in the bed and put the covers on her. He then quickly made his way to her suitcases and decided to unpack for her, he thought maybe it would be a nice gesture and show her that he is willing to do work even if unpacking isn't such a huge task but neither Chuck or Blair ever unpacked themselves so maybe it would show her something.

Chuck decided to go into the bathroom to make a quick phone call to the concierge.

"Yes, this is Charles Bass I need you to go and find the best florist and town and order enough pink peonies to cover one of your suites."

"Yes, Mr. Bass when would you like this to be done by?" the man on the other line asked him.

"Well I am about to head to bed now so I want the room covered by the time I wake up so you figure that out and be quiet when you come in if you wake up me or Miss Golightly you will no longer be working at this hotel do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir," the man said before Chuck hung up.

He then decided he was in much need of rest as well and got undressed and left his boxer on, usually when he slept with her he would have taken his boxers off but right now he knew if he was going to sleep with her the more clothes the better. As soon as he settled in Blair started to stir in her sleep and he heard begin to mumble something, "Chuck… we're…" she stopped for several moments, "baby" she said before going back into a deep state of sleep. Chuck just looked at her and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her feeling the slight bump of her belly and whispered in her ear.

"We're better together then we are apart and we will make it Blair, I promise you we will make together, I love you and we will be a family," He said before he himself drifted off to sleep as Blair snuggled closer and squeezed his hand tighter.

TBC…

Hey I hope you like tell me if I should continue I also am warning you guys I am student in a very demanding program and will not be able to update on such a regular basis. But will try for once a week at least. Hope you liked please review.


	2. Waking Up In Tuscay

A/N: I am so happy with the responses I hope you guys enjoy and I can't wait to get the next chapter banged out because I kind of wrote it out last night at 2 am so Im very excited for it. I hope by the end of the chapter you are too. I hope to hear from you all again. enjoy chapter 2

xoxo,

gg

Chapter 2: Waking up in Tuscany

The next morning

Blair was just about ready to open her eyes and wake up when she realized she was cuddled up next to a warm body. She didn't even need to open her eyes to know that the warm body belonged to Chuck Bass.

Blair couldn't remember falling asleep. In fact all she remembered was the events which caused her leave New York, eating one of the several boxes of macaroons she picked up in France before coming to Tuscany, and then taking a bath. The only possible explanation that would explain why she was even this close to the man that had broken her heart once again was that he followed her to Tuscany to once again apologize for his mistakes and came in ready to have things thrown at his head only to find me fast asleep in a bathtub and carried me back into bed.

It then occurred to her that if he found her in the bathtub he probably has already seen what she feared most.

"You know Waldorf I know when your awake and I know exactly what your thinking and yet I'm still right here, I'm not running away from any of it," Chuck simply stated turning in the big King sized bed to face Blair.

After several moments Blair finally opened her eyes to face him. "GET…OUT!" She screamed and when he didn't move she finally sat up in bed and repeated the words with more anger and energy. Chuck remained silent and when he didn't respond She decided to get out of bed, but as soon as she lifted the covers to go grab her robe she froze at the magnificent sight in front of her. There were the most beautiful arrangements of pink peonies covering the whole entire suite. It was absolutely breath taking; it brought tears to her eyes. She was in such a daze that she didn't even realize Chuck had gotten out of bed and was kneeling before her.

"Blair?" he whispered.

"Why?" was all she could say at the moment, "why?"

"Because I love you," he said as he began wiping her tears away.

"No, no you don't I saw what you did for her I heard everything you said to her," she said trying to push his hands away.

"Yes, I do and I should have told you about my plan I should have told you it was all a ploy to keep Bass Industries in tact, you know I love you I would do anything for you I really hope you know at least that much," he pleaded.

She stared at him for a good amount of time before she opened her mouth "I don't doubt that you love me I would never doubt that, the problem is for some unknown reason you think I'm stone cold like Bart," Chuck stared at Blair confused, "I mean after everything that happened last year the one thing I thought you would have learned is that you can let me in. If you had let me in when everything was going on last year we wouldn't be here right now. I need someone who can be there who I don't have to worry about using me as piece in a game because if you haven't noticed this isn't a game anymore I have someone who is relying on me so just go Ch-" Blair was in the middle of saying when she abruptly got up and pushed Chuck away as she ran into the bathroom so fast she didn't even have time to close the door before retching into the toilet. Chuck realized what was going on and was immediately by Blair's side rubbing her back and holding her up as she continued to vomit. He knew she was right and it didn't matter if she didn't want him want him there he was going to stay and prove to her that this is what he wants.

The truth is this is what he wants more than anything.

After several minutes Blair finally fell back in to Chuck's arms as he scooped her up and carried her back into bed. Blair looked up at him with exhausted eyes, "Why are you here? Why are you taking care of me? You can't possibly want this, do you? Do you want this?" She started to ramble.

"First off I am here because I needed to tell the woman I love how horrible I have been and that I am willing to do what ever I have to do in order to have a forever with you," He smiled down at her as he brushed a piece of hair back behind her ear, "Plus I love taking care of you it proves I can do something for my powerful Queen B," Blair just tiredly rolled her eyes at him, " And I have always wanted this, I have wanted this since we had that false alarm I want this more than anything," he placed a hand on her barely there belly.

"You can't run away, you can't run away from me and you can't run away from us," She pointed out to him.

"I know and I plan on proving to you everyday for the rest of our lives that I will not run away I can't promise I'll never let you down or upset you because that's a promise I realized no one can keep because I'm sure I'll do something stupid at some point but I will never hurt you the way I have in the past and we have a lot to work through I know this but we can't work through it a part we need to work together to work through our problems but I need you Blair and you need me and this baby," he said as he laid her back down into the bed, he placed his hand on her barely there bump and looked down into her eyes," the baby needs both of us together," he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I hate how you make it so hard to hate you," she smiled slightly, "I'm warning you right now you have a lot of work ahead of you and I'm not going to make your job easy with fixing everything and I'm still hurt by everything that happened and it's not just going to go away over night because it just doesn't work like that," she said calmly.

"I know and I am planning to work for it, so does this mean Chuck Bass is a taken man again?" he said with a hopeful smile

"Yes, but your on probation and I am not as lenient as Lohan's judge," she said with a small smirk

"I know your not going to let me off with a slap on the wrist, in fact I bet you would give me a life sentence without conjugal visits," he chuckled.

"Well I guess when you screw up you have no one to blame but yourself for putting that thought into my head," She smiled confidently,

"Right like the thought never crossed your mind before," He gave her a knowing look.

"Well the thought has occurred to me but then I thought about Chuck Bass abstaining from sex was maybe to cruel of punishment unless of course it was abstaining from other woman," She glared at him

"Abstaining from other women would never be an issue abstaining from you on the other hand, OH that would be pure torture," he said huskily.

Blair quickly realized where this was going and snapped out of it, "You do know this conversation is far from being over Chuck," she said sternly as she started losing color in her face, "I also need you to get me out of bed and carry me back into the bathroom I think I'm about to be sick again." Chuck just nodded his head and scooped her back up and carried her back into the bathroom. Where he continued to rub her back and hold her hair for another ten minutes until she fell back into his arms once again.

Later that afternoon…

After a morning spent mostly in the bathroom with a sick Blair she finally started to feel better and she decided to take a shower and freshen up, usually Chuck would have insisted on joining but given the current situation he decided it would be best to back off and wait for an invitation, or least for the time being. He knew that the conversation they had earlier was far from over and he had a ways to go before he could be let out of the doghouse. So in the meantime Chuck lay in bed and turned the television on. He couldn't really focus on anything because of all the events that had occurred within the last 24 hours and his mind started to spin with everything that happened until his thoughts landed on one thing, the baby. He was so nervous and scared about having a baby but at the same time he was excited.

He just smiled at thought of having a family with Blair he could see having a son with his parents dark hair, his mothers eyes, and his infamous smirk, he could see them having a daughter with dark curls, his eyes, and her mothers beautiful bow lips. It was then he realized it didn't matter what they were having as long as their baby was healthy and made out of love. Their child was going to be born into a warm loving family, he will make sure of it.

Blair finally came out of the bathroom all freshened up with her color fully back. "For the record," she started to say as she made her way to the suitcases "I don't want you here," she finished saying as she opened her luggage to find each piece empty. Chuck propped himself up on his elbows to watch her puzzled expression.

"I know you don't want me here, but I'm staying," He replied back as Blair quickly went to the closet to open the door and found all her clothes, shoes, and bags perfectly hung up by color and type of garment, perfectly organized as if Dorota had come along and put everything away just how she likes it.

"I…I didn't call anyone up to put my stuff away," she paused to turn around to face Chuck, "When I arrived I was to tired so I took a bath and I never had anyone come up and unpack me." She was now staring at a smiling Chuck, "I don't know why I am even asking this but did you… no you couldn't have… you never have… did you Chuck Bass unpack me and organize the closet for me?" she said in shock.

"Well I guess only one woman can ever make Chuck Bass do such a tedious task," he smirked and got up from the bed.

"How dare you touch my things," She started to yell at him as he continued to make his way to her, "Really if you knew anything you would know better than to touch my things, you would know how much I hate when my things are touched!" she finished with a glare.

"Oh stop yelling Waldorf, you know if this your best attempt at trying to be mad at me you need to find a better acting coach because the attempt was pathetic and I'm only giving you the critique out of love and second of all," he said as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as he bent his head down to her ear, "I know how much you love when your things being touched," he whispered. She instantly pushed him off her and huffed like a little four year old.

"No touching Bass, do you understand that or will that be too hard of a task for you that you will run off and find someone paid for touching," she barked at him.

"Well I told you before it's no problem to abstain from other woman the only trouble is staying away from you," he reminded her, "you're the only woman I want so stop this nonsense so we can work on things," he pleaded with her as she turned away from him and walked back into the closet.

"Well it's interesting how you keep going on and on and insisting your not going anywhere and how your not going to be leaving my side until we work things out and yet none of your clothes you in the closet," she looked at him with a victorious smile.

"Oh well that's because… well you see you ran off yesterday… and well I went looking for you and right after the party… and I went to Humphrey's to see if you were there," Blair looked at Chuck with a raised eyebrow when he mentioned Dan, "Don't think I haven't noticed who you have been hanging around with, I may have been off trying to get Raina to catch my bate in order to save my father's company, but I am always watching you Blair, my point is last night I was all over the tri state area looking for you and then I jumped on a plane," He took a few steps closer to her, "there was no time to stop and pack or have one of my employees at the hotel come and meet me on the runway to give me a suitcase, don't you get it last night there was an emergency, I thought I lost the most important thing in my life again and it was an emergency I needed to find you, and when you are here with me there is no time to stop. When Blair Waldorf wants to run she will run but I will always find you and if that means I have to be stuck wearing the same $1,000 dollar suit everyday until I find you fine I will be a smelly well dressed crazy billionaire searching for his queen." He said with much emotion.

Blair couldn't deny how hard it is trying to hate him when he goes around doing and saying such cute romantic things, she knew she was going to cave in because she always does when it involves a certain Bass but she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy either, they both needed to work on things but now she wanted to just enjoy his company something they haven't done in a while.

"Well, you can't stay with me if you only have a suit, that is just unacceptable," she smiled.

"Hmm… do you know anyone that has impeccable taste and loves spending my money?" he laughed as he pulled out his wallet and dangled his credit cards in front of her.

"Well I'm sure many women would love spending your money but the one thing they don't have is impeccable taste," She laughed back.

"Well your wrong, the only woman I want spending my money is you," He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, "I love you," he said looking into her eyes.

"I think it's getting late would you mind if went shopping tomorrow morning?" she said trying to avoid her own response which they both knew would be I love you too, Blair just couldn't get herself to say it because if she did it would be just too easy to forgive everything and fall back into the same patterns of bad behavior which always end with them in shambles.

"I think that's a great idea," He agreed trying to cover up his disappointment of her not returning his feelings but he already knew that she wouldn't say it back to him yet, " better yet let's just stay in bed and talk for a bit." He said with a smile.

"Well it depends what do you want to talk about," She returned.

"Well we haven't talked much about the baby I may have a couple questions," he smiled.

"I have been waiting for you to ask." She smiled as she put her hand to her stomach.

They both were sitting in the middle of the huge king sized bed facing each other with identical smiles.

"So what do you want to know?" She asked him.

"Um… I don't know where to start," he laughed for no reason.

"I think maybe they best place to start would be am I the father of your child," she said with a wicked smile.

"I don't even need to ask the question, of course I'm the father," he stated proudly.

"Your positive because I'm mean I have been hanging out with Humphrey a lot lately and-" Blair started to tease him.

"First of all when I stopped by Humphrey's last night he mentioned that he developed feelings for you and how he was totally beat up about you only having one man in your life, that being me so I know for a fact that I am the father," Chuck said getting annoyed that she was playing whose the baby's daddy when they both knew it was him.

"Well you know I did get drunk with Nate that one night when you were down under who knows who on the other side of the world and woke up na…" she was interrupted by Chuck suddenly pinning her down on the bed and hovering over her.

"Why do insist on teasing me?" he said looking down at her.

"Because maybe I love seeing you get worked up over the chance I may not be carrying your child or how the thought of me having someone else's child would drive you mad," She giggled.

"That isn't funny," he got off her, "that isn't funny at all even if I knew how untrue it was it's still not funny,"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," she responded.

"Yes, you did," he half smiled.

"Yes, I did," Blair agreed with him, " Well may I ask how you knew right off the bat you were in fact the father?"

"Well like I have said before I do watch you, I mean what kind of King would I be if I didn't know what my Queen was up to?" he smirked, "but what instantly gave it away when I found you sleeping was the fact you took off to Tuscany, why else would you come here it reminds you of being betrayed by me it's significant," Chuck spoke in almost a whisper.

"Well your right you are the daddy," she said trying to refocus the conversation on something more bright and chipper.

"When did you find out? Does anyone else know, Serena? How did gossip girl not send a blast and when di-" Chuck started spewing the questions he has been wanting to ask her since he discovered that she was expecting.

"Hold up one question at a time," she giggled. "Well I found out yesterday or the day before that I mean it was confirmed by my doctor yesterday but I knew for about two days, and no, you are the first to know about it besides the doctor unless you want to include the several sticks I peed on?" she smiled.

"Why did you take several tests?" he asked confused.

"Well they all kept coming back positive so I just kept taking them thinking that maybe they were wrong but I think once I reached number 12 I realized maybe these are not faulty."

"I wish you would of told me I would have waited for you while you took the tests, I would have been there," Chuck said with a tremendous amount of sadness.

"I wanted to be sure plus I knew things were or still are not so great at Bass Industries I didn't want to disturb you while taking on so much if it was a false alarm," She said to reassure him he did nothing wrong there.

"Well I would have made time I would have called everything off and been with you I would ha-" he started to ramble.

"I know, but I know how important your father's legacy is Chuck and besides what is done is done," Blair said thoughtfully.

They remained silent for several minutes until Chuck finally broke the awkwardness with his laughter.

"What is so funny?" she asked him confused.

"I'm thinking about when it happened like did It happen on your birthday on the now christened grand piano or during that time right after on the kitchen counter next to your birthday cake, or was it when we were planning the party for the saints and sinners, or in the back of my limo, or on my pool table, In the shower?"

"Your really thinking that far back Chuck I think I would be bigger if you knocked me up then," she started laughing with him.

Suddenly Chuck stopped laughing. " You mean it happened there?" Blair stopped giggling and nodded.

"It happened at Victrola." He stated in shock.

TBC…

I know that this may have not gone they way you guys have hoped but trust me it's for the better because a lot of things are going on Blair is hormonal and Chuck is trying very hard to get back on her good side it going to take a while but it's a process it also doesn't mean it has to be war 24/7 the thing with chuck and Blair is this: it's really hard for them to hate each other because all they really want is to be in each others embrace and with the baby and all it's really hard for Blair not to just go fall back into his arms but at the same time they need to work things out so if they are having nice moments it doesn't mean all is forgiven. Also I can't wait to write the next chapter it's a Flashback of the night they conceived the baby. It's going to be a little fluffy maybe a lot I'm not sure maybe angsty haven't really made my mind up yet. But please feel free to review and comment and give feedback. Also I want to the thank H&M Skinny's she is the best and an amazing friend love you girly. Hope you all enjoyed and are all ready for a the flashback it will be epic or at least in my opinion but lets just say Victrola is going to have a lot more history for Chair after I'm done with it lol.


	3. It Happened at Victrola

A/N: this chapter is dedicated to my amazing friend for inspiring me through BBM last night the lovely H&M Skinny's you know how much I luv u girl . Also I used two songs in this chapter I do not own them but I can't tell you what songs I used without giving things away. I worked super hard on this chapter I hope you like and reviews are really appreciated.

Chapter 3: It happened at Victrola

"It happened at Victrola." He stated in shock.

"It happened at Victrola," Blair repeated with a smile plastered on her face.

_

* * *

_

_8 weeks ago…_

_Blair had been putting on a happy face for the world to see since the Saint's and Sinner's Ball where she told Chuck she needed time to become a powerful woman and make it on her own and that one day they would be together but, behind close doors she has been falling apart. It had been six weeks since the Ball and every moment has been absolute torture for her. She kept on repeating the conversation in her head and she couldn't understand why she couldn't give into something that was just so right. Why did she have to fight so hard against fate?_

_She has been absolute wreck behind close doors once Chuck had told her it was too hard to be around her. And tonight she just couldn't take the pain anymore, she went into her closet and got out the dress and slip she almost made Dorota throw away last spring and laid them gently out on the bed before going to her vanity chair to start working on her hair and makeup._

_Tonight she wanted to be close to him and feel alive and the only place Blair knew that could be accomplished was at Victrola, the place that started it all._

_

* * *

_

_Chuck Bass had been miserable, since he agreed to Blair's terms he understood where she was coming from and after all the pain she grew up with, her mother always insisting she was never enough and always living in Serena's shadow even though he always saw Blair as the perfect shining star that she is, but just like Blair's approval of him doesn't make up for the damage his father has caused him and how he needs to keep going to prove everyone wrong, he knows she needs to feel strong by herself even if it pained him. He understood fully where she was coming from and that's why he let her go. _

_It wasn't until after Blair got of his limo he realized that as painful as it was being around her and not being able to express himself it was even more so watching her go._

_Once he arrived in Australia he realized that he really couldn't get Jack to agree to anything unless Blair was there with him. He realized that the only times Jack was successfully taken down it was by a Waldorf/Bass alliance. _

_After finding out that Jack wasn't even in the country Chuck decided it was best to find a hotel and stay in solitude for a week or two. _

_Chuck finally landed at JFK airport and got into his Limo, where the memories of their first night together came flooding back, he quickly went into his bar and took out a bottle of scotch and poured himself a way too courtesy amount of the amber liquid._

_ "Arthur, take me to Victrola." Chuck said before pressing the button to raise the glass barrier back up. He then slouched back in his seat and raised the glass to his lips. _

_He needed to be close to her tonight and if he couldn't be with her he might as well be at the place that started it all. _

_

* * *

_

_Chuck arrived at the club and gave special instructions to his head manager to make sure the sofa in front of the stage was reserved for him and no one else. _

_ "Dante I want to make it clear to you that tonight there are to be no dancers are woman around that area and to ensure that I not be disturbed by any have two body guards standing at each end of the couch I can not deal with any of it tonight," Chuck said to Dante, his head of staff at Victrola._

_ "Yes, Mr. Bass no one will bother I can ensure you," Dante reassured him._

"_Good, good," Chuck repeated lost in thought as he could have sworn he saw Blair walk by and head straight to the bar, but he knew she wouldn't come here and quickly refocused his attention to giving Dante specific instructions, "I also need my drinks to keep on coming I want my next drink to be at my table before I even finish the one I am presently drinking," with that Chuck grabbed a drink off a tray a waitress was bringing to a patron._

_ "Hey!" the waitress turned around and yelled._

"_Gina!" Dante yelled, "Did you by any chance greet Mr. Bass this evening?" He said warning her that if she wants to keep her job she better start realizing who she was talking to._

_ "Sorry Mr. Bass I didn't realize…" she started to mumble._

"_It's fine Gina, I assume it won't happen again your dismissed." Dante shooed her away, "again my apologies Mr. Bass it won't happen again she is new."_

_ "Yes, well just do what I asked," Chuck said before turning around and heading to his spot. Where he sat down and downed his drinks staring blankly at the stage not even noticing the talented burlesque dancers._

_

* * *

_

_Blair finally arrived at Victrola and was already gone from the martini's she decided to make herself before heading into her limo. As she soon as she walked in she could have sworn she heard Chuck's voice but knew that it couldn't be him, he was in Australia probably in some foreign place having several exotic women in some crazy orgy. So she quickly made her way to the bar. _

_ "I need five shots of anything you have got Mister…" Blair yelled as she was trying to remember the bartender's name "I forgot. I need it now please because tonight it all about the past…" she started saying as he quickly made her shots and served her. She held the first shot in the air, "To… to… to falling in lo-" she didn't even finish her sentence before threw the shot back and let the burning sensation take over, "to…to… to… being blissfully happ-" she still couldn't finish what she was saying before she threw the second shot back, "to… to… to all the pain that come with being in lov-" she through the next shot back again without being able to finish what she was saying, "to… to… to the past," she finished before taking the next shot, "To VICTROLA," she yelled with her final shot in the air before throwing it back and slamming the little tubular glass on the bar counter. _

_Blair sat on the bar stool for several moments closing her eyes to gain some composure but all she saw beneath her closed lids was a teenage Chuck Bass showing her around Victrola for the very first time asking for her approval. She remembered how captivated she was by his ideas and enthusiasm she had never seen Chuck Bass so excited before. She opened her eyes and the images faded away as she was surrounded by his vision of a smoky dark burlesque club. She got up of the stool and made her way to where the music was playing and drunkenly convinced someone to play the song she requested. _

_She made her way to the stage where some old fat guy started to argue with her about going on stage._

_ "You not dancer young lady off stage," the Russian man started shouting over the loud music._

_ "Oh you have been misinformed I am a dancer and after you see me you'll see I am the star of the show," She smiled as she pushed him aside just in time for the music to start playing. _

_**Well ana you're late And maya, i'm here. **_

_**The boys in the band, Decide to appear. **_

_Blair started to dance and sway her hips. Just the way she did that fateful night, the night that changed her whole life. She closed her eyes remembering how he really didn't think she had the balls or the moves to go up on stage. How when she asked him to guard her drink and she got up she could feel his eye bore into her back as she made her way to the stage. How when the music came on the howling and screaming from other men began but it felt like the only man in the room was him, the way he held the champagne flute up to her while he was at the edge of his seat in utter amazement. It was as if it was the first time he ever saw something beautiful and breathtaking. Blair opened her eyes and continued to dance trying to relive in the past. _

_**We walk through the door Savour the air. **_

_**The girls on the floor, I've come here to stare. **_

_**We've come here to stare.**_

_Blair finally had the courage to look at the spot he once sat in but, he was sitting there and she continued to dance knowing she finally made it to the past. It was obvious this wasn't real and Chuck Bass wasn't there. So she continued to dance for the ghost that was sitting right in front of her._

_

* * *

_

_Chuck had been in a daze not really focusing on anything but the drink in his hand and the memories Victrola brought to him. He eyes were still fixated on the stage where his goddess queen once danced for him. He closed his eyes and he could hear the music start to play._

_**Well ana you're late And maya, i'm here. **_

_**The boys in the band, Decide to appear. **_

_He could see her swaying her hips from side to side seductively going with the beat of the music. He remembered the devious look she threw his way and how it made his throat dry up and bring him to his feet as she lowered her body to the ground with a coy schoolgirl not so innocent smile. How she playfully shook her head and how her beautiful curls bounced from side to side. How she slowly got back up and took off her headband, her crown; and threw it at him. He remembered how it was at the very moment he no longer saw the girl he grew up with but the woman that would make him a man. _

_Chuck opened his eyes thinking that the memory would fade, the music would stop and that the image of Blair would disappear, they didn't._

_**We walk through the door Savour the air. **_

_**The girls on the floor, I've come here to stare. **_

_**We've come here to stare.**_

_Chuck stared at Blair who was still dancing and looking right at him. He instantly stood up in shock and dropped his glass on the floor, which made a loud a shatter. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Blair on the other hand was in her own little world and continued to dance. Chuck looked at her and then looked back everyone else._

_ "EVERYONE GET OUT!" he screamed and when no one moved he said it again even louder__**, "**__**I AM CHUCK BASS! I SAID GET OUT! THE PARTY IS OVER, VICTROLA IS CLOSED EVERYONE OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS, OUT!"**__ he shouted. All the partygoers stayed in silence for a moment before they all cleared out. Chuck then noticed his employees were still present and realized he wasn't clear enough when he said everyone, "I don't know how much clearer I must be when I said EVERYONE get out if your worried about your paychecks don't worry you will get paid now GET THE FUCK OUT!" he fumed. His men new better and left instantly. _

_Chuck turned his attention back on the stage where Blair was still in her own little world dancing with her eyes closed as if she had no idea that he was there and that the club was now completely empty. _

_**Dont know what you think you're doing to me, (Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper) Dont know what you see its getting to me, (Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister) Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na…**_

_Chuck went over to the stage and went into the DJ booth and turned the music off. And waited for Blair to see him._

_After a few moments Blair stopped dancing and opened her eyes to see that the place had been cleared and that Chuck's ghost had vanished and that she was all alone on stage dancing on her own. A tear escaped her eye and slowly rolled down her face. She turned around to leave when she came face to face with Chuck who was starring right back at her. She was so confused he was halfway across the world and he couldn't be here at Victrola, it had to be her mind playing tricks on her, the man in front of her could not possibly be real. So she stayed where she was absolutely still staring at the man before her._

_Chuck didn't know what else to do or say he didn't have words to express how he felt or how much he has missed her and longed to be with her again. So he stared right back at her as he made strides across the stage to make his way to his Queen. When he finally was within reach of her he grabbed her face and kissed her with all the passion he could as he moved his hands down and around her waist to pull her closer and the other in her hair. Blair instantly responded to him and kissed him back with the same amount of energy and love as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they finally pulled away from each other's embrace they were out of breath and kind of hazy. There stared at each other for several moments before Blair finally found her voice. _

_ "Your real," she whispered._

"_Of course I am, what else would I be a ghost?" he said softly to her as he grabbed her hand._

_ "Well… yeah…" she said a little embarrassed, " I mean your supposed to be in Australia… what are you even doing here?" she asked him curiously._

_ "Well Waldorf," he chuckled slightly, " I do own this club remember? In fact you helped me decide on buying this magical place if I remember correctly," she smiled at him and nodded, "So I think the better question is what are you doing here and coming here without an escort?" he said with concern. _

_ "I… I…I…" she tried to get the words to come out but tears started falling from her face instead, "I made a huge mistake, I'm always fighting myself when it comes to you one minute I'll be fighting my feelings for you the next I'm fighting for us, for you, and it's this endless battle that I know I will lose because I love you and your right were inevitable. I was wrong Chuck I want us and everything that comes along with it and we can work through all the baggage we bring to the table together I don't need to make my mark on the world on my own," she continued to cry. _

_Chuck pulled her into his arms and lowered them to the ground so he would be able to hold her, "Shhhh….Shhhh," he soothed her, " I have been miserable too I made the mistake of telling you I can't be around you until we are ready to be together I should have never said that to because I can't ever make good on that," he said as he wiped her tears away, "but as much as I want to say yes I can't and if it was the right time Blair I would tell you lets start forever today because if that is what was best for us that's what I would say and do right now, the fact is you need to try making your mark on the world on your own because that is something you need for yourself and if I allow you to just concede and not give it your best shot I would be extremely selfish I would never forgive myself if I knew that I prevented you from trying and you would end up resenting me at some point," he said trying to get through to her, "I want more than anything to be with you right now but it isn't right," he said as he kissed her forehead. _

_Blair just nodded her head as she buried her head into Chuck's chest. They stayed just like that for a while just holding each other and wishing the future would get to them sooner. _

_

* * *

_

_Blair finally calmed down and picked her head up off of Chuck and looked at him with a sad smile. _

"_You never answered my question why did you come here tonight?" Blair asked him softly _

_ "The truth is I thought that coming here in some way would make me feel closer to you and because I told you I didn't want to see you. I couldn't just show up at your penthouse and tell you that I missed having you around and that I'm a mess without you and how I just need to be around you, so I came here to be close to you," he said honestly, "why did you come here?"_

_ "Well pretty much the same reason you did to be close to you, to relive in the past at least for just one night, I can't lie to you because you would call my bluff but I have been an absolute wreck behind closed doors when I'm alone at night I just miss you. Even when you're an ass and do absolutely horrid things to me I can't help but love you." She paused to look him in the eyes. "With you there are no rules there is no plan and I can't control how am suppose to feel and what I do feel," she stressed to him, "but you were right about what you said that night at the ball and I think tonight we did find our way back to each other even if it was just for tonight." _

_ "It's fate," he kissed her hands, "and tonight as much I hate to say it isn't the night where everything comes together because you need to do what you have to in order to feel independent, I don't agree but I know that's what you have to do in order for you to feel accomplished and It would be selfish of me to ask for you not go after your dreams," he paused looking into her sad eyes, "but we have tonight, and fate brought us together in the first place and fate brought both of us here for the same reason tonight, and I don't know about you but, I'm not going to fight fate tonight," he smiled at her._

_ "Fate," she repeated, "it still doesn't change how I feel without you," pointed out to him._

"_OH I know Blair, I know it will be unbearable for me too," he told her _

_ "So just for tonight we stop fighting fate?" she asked for confirmation._

"_Just for tonight we stop fighting fate," he repeated to her with a smile as he got up from where they were sitting. Blair started to get up from where she was as well but Chuck stopped her. " Stay, I want to do something for you I'll be right back," he said as he took off his jacket and threw it on the sofa he was watching her from earlier that night._

_ "Okay," she hesitantly replied._

"_Trust me it will be worth it I promise I will be right back," he smiled, " just relax and get comfortable," he winked at her before running off the stage and running over to the bar. "You know what, why don't you go to the bathroom and freshen up I want this to be a surprise," he called to her._

_ "Okay," she called back to him. Blair was not going to argue with him tonight because tonight could be the last night they had together for a long time. So she went into the ladies room to freshen up. _

_

* * *

_

_When she walked out of the ladies room she was met with the most beautiful thoughtful sight. Chuck had taken the cushions from the sofas and brought them up in the middle of the stage. He had a bottle of vintage Dom out on the floor sitting right next to the cushions and two Champagne flutes beside it. The thing that took Blair's breath away was watching Chuck light tea lights around the parameter of the stage. She was speechless._

_ "Oh," Chuck said surprised, "I thought Blair Waldorf would have taken a lot longer freshening up, I didn't give me enough time to finish your surprise," he said with a laugh._

_ "Well normally she would but when a girl only has one night with the man she loves priorities change," she smiled, "but please continue what you were doing I don't want to ruin whatever you quickly threw together for me."_

_ "Ok well I'm almost done come up and sit down on a cushion," he told her as he continued to go around the stage lighting the candles. _

_Chuck quickly made his way across the stage and went into the DJ booth and put on a very special song, he figured if tonight is about fate and going back in time where they never had to think about consequences and lived in the moment this was the perfect fit._

_The instruments started to play as Chuck looked at Blair with a smile as he made his way over to her. _

_Blair instantly knew what song he had put on and looked up at him, "hmmm… Chuck Bass feeling a little sentimental are we," she mused to him as he sat himself beside her._

_ "Only for you," he said as he opened the bottle of Champagne and poured it into there glasses. "only for you," he repeated, "and I wouldn't say I'm the only one," he chuckled, "your outfit looks vaguely familiar," he winked._

_ "So what she would toast to?" she questioned him._

"_To fate. Our inevitable future and to tonight," he said as they clinked their glasses together and drank._

_**I don't want this moment to ever end**_

_**Where everything's nothing without you**_

_The song began to play in the background as Chuck put his glass down and turned to Blair. _

" _I know it was me who said tonight wasn't the night we get back together and ride off into the sunset but if I was the selfish bastard people make me out to be you know that I would never let the sun come up if it meant spending more time with you," he said as he kissed her lips softly._

_ "I know and that is why I'm the only one who can truly say that I know you and know how unselfish you can be, but the truth is if you were that selfish I would be with you forever right now," she kissed him back._

_**I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile**_

_**'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you**_

"_The truth is that Bass Industries means so much to me but your happiness means so much more and if I had to give you up forever I would even if it would leave me with nothing, even if I would turn me into my father I would do it just for your happiness," he proclaimed to her as he found the zipper on the back of her dress._

_Blair instantly stopped him and looked at him._

_ "Don't even tease me like that, don't ever tell me that you would be willing to become your father for my happiness because you are what makes me happy and if you were to ever become like Bart that would make me incredibly sad," She countered._

"_Okay than what I'm trying to say is I would give up everything for you," he said as he resumed unzipping her dress._

_**Through it all, I made my mistakes**_

_**I stumble and fall, but I mean these words**_

_Blair looked at Chuck and it felt like the first time all over again, she started to unbutton his shirt and undoing his tie, while he was rolling her dress down and nipping her neck._

_ "I'm sorry for everything," he mumbled, "I'm sorry that I can be so stupid and put myself before you I have really fucked up and did some unimaginable things I'm sorry and I mean it from the bottom of the heart that you somehow managed to find for me," he cried to her._

_ "I know," she assured him, "I know," she said again as she held on to him tighter._

"_I love you Blair Waldrof"_

_ "I love you too Charles Bass", she smiled wide at him, "It isn't so hard to say is it?" _

_ "No, not anymore and I mean it more and more every time I say it; I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU," Chuck screamed at the top of his lungs in the empty club and they both started laughing. _

_**I want you to know**_

_**With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul**_

_**I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show**_

_**That I won't let go**_

_They suddenly stopped laughing and looked at each other before Blair started going for his belt as Chuck started pulling his pants down. They became frantic and started pulling and tearing at the clothes they had on, they needed each other. Chuck ran kisses down from Blair's neck down to her now exposed chest as she clawed at his back. _

_**Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt**_

_**Pieces of memories fall to the ground**_

_**I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go**_

_**'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you**_

_**All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go**_

_**have come to an end**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul**_

_**I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show**_

_**And I won't let go**_

_**In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies**_

_**When you don't know what you're looking to find**_

_**In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies**_

_**When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)**_

_**I don't want this moment to ever end**_

_**Where everything's nothing without you**_

_They continued with their foreplay until they couldn't take it anymore. Chuck reached for his pants to get his wallet to take out a condom, but he couldn't find it and realized he left it in the limo, but they only had tonight and everything that happened tonight happened because of faith so he figured he might as well just go with it._

_ "Are you sure?" he asked Blair feeling a little nostalgic._

_She replied by bringing him down for a passionate kiss._

_**I want you to know**_

_**With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul**_

_**I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show**_

_**that I won't let go (I want you to know)**_

_**With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul **_

_**I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show**_

_**that I won't let go**_

_And with that response he entered her with a hard long thrust as the song finished. The empty club began filling with the sounds of their moans._

_

* * *

_

_After several rounds of love making Blair was laying on top of Chuck as they both tried catching their breath. They were speechless, what they had experienced tonight was different than anything they had ever experienced. They were desperate and clinging on to each other as if the world was going to end. The felt so connected and at one with each other it almost felt as if this was an out body experience. They had always made love but this tonight brought it to a whole other level._

"_Th… that was… I mean…" Blair tried to speak but she still was trying to catch her breath and was still in a haze._

_ "I…I know… it was…" He tried to speak but words couldn't really form yet._

"_It was amazing it was like…" Blair tried putting her finger on it._

_ "Discovering sex for the first time…" he laughed._

"_Yeah sort of it was just so incredible," she said breathlessly as sleep started to kick in._

_ "It was beautiful," Chuck said as he stroked her back, he couldn't believe he just used that word to describe it but there truly was no other words to describe it._

_ "Yes, beautiful," she agreed as her eyes started to close. _

"_I love you," he whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes._

_ "I love you too," Blair mumbled back before she drifted off to sleep._

_Chuck reached over and found his dress shirt and covered Blair up before he too succumbed to sleep._

* * *

Present…

"Wow," was all that came to his mind.

"Yeah I know when the Doctor told me how far a long I was I realized that it had happened that night," she smiled.

"Well how do you know it happened that night and not the next day when we extended our last night to 24 hours? We did it far too many times to count within that time frame," he smirked at her.

"Well maybe I know that it happened at Victrola because you weren't wearing a condom?" she laughed.

"You knew?" he asked her in disbelief, she would have never have agreed to sleep with him that night if she knew he wasn't wearing a condom.

"Of course I knew, I may have been in ecstasy but don't think I didn't see you reaching for the pocket in your pants to get your wallet, but there was no wallet, in fact when we agreed to extend our night to 24 hours you were so happy when you found it on the floor of your limo," she smirked at him.

"So if you knew then why did you say yes when I asked if you were sure?" he questioned.

"Because I thought maybe it was fate," she said with a cheeky grin.

"That's exactly what I thought," he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her, " I love you," he said as he pulled away.

"I…I…" she began to panic, but realized that if they are willing to work through everything she should stop fighting herself and just give in, "I love you too," she smiled as she pulled him in for another kiss.

TBC…

I hoped you really liked this chapter. I think it has a lot of meaning and adds a new epicness to the CHAIR love story so I really hope you like it. I can't wait to hear from you guys and I am so pleased by the amount of people who alerted and favorited my story. I really would love to know what you guys thought about this chapter. Review please a The songs I used were stripper by soho dolls and With Me by sum 41.


	4. Snap Back Into Reality

Chapter 4: Snap Back Into Reality

3 Days Later…

Blair and Chuck have been spending every minute together going out shopping, relaxing out on the terrace, and making up for lost times. It had been three days of pure bliss for the newly reconciled couple. This was of course because both Blair and Chuck were avoiding working through the baggage that always seemed to bring them down.

"Blair?" Chuck said hesitantly looking down at her in his lap as she lounged comfortably on him outside watching the vibrant sunset.

"Hmm?" he she hummed in response snapping out of her little trance and looking back up at him.

"You know I was thinking since I'm the only one who knows I think maybe it would be a good idea if we make a pit stop in France before heading back to New York to tell everyone," he paused kissing the top of her head, " I mean I think it would be really nice if all your parents heard the news from us rather than over a phone call or news paper or even worst a gossip girl blast," they both started to laugh at the last part.

"Chuck Bass is willing to face the wrath of Eleanor after finding out you knocked up her daughter out of wedlock and how you have disgraced her name and how society will tare her to shreds, your really willing to put yourself in that line of fire?" she said as she sat up and looked back at him with raised eyebrows.

" Hey what about your father coming after me?" he questioned her.

"First off you know my father, Roman, Cyrus all adore but, stop avoiding the question and answer me are you Chuck Bass willing to face the wrath of my mother?" she pressed him again.

"First of all It's not like were not going to get married we will be a family and we will not disgrace anyone's name and it doesn't even surprise me that her first concern is about herself and not you but, then again don't jump to conclusions about your mother she may surprise you, besides I think she secretly loves me, so yes I am prepared to go in the line of fire for you," he said with a sweet smile.

"You just… did you… oh my god, you just said married," Blair said in absolute shock the truth was Blair would absolutely marry Chuck the only problem was that they haven't even really talked about where there problems lie or even begun trying to resolve them.

"Yes I said married," he looked at with a smirk, " but I did propose and I didn't say when don't worry it will happen once we start working things out and when it does happen you would have never seen it coming I'm already planning it all in my head," he said as he got up from the lounge chair and bent down to scoop Blair up in his arms, "I'm thinking I'll blindfold you and fly you all over the world on the Bass jet and land in some exotic place with a romantic dinner for two set up," Blair began to giggle as he carried her into the bedroom.

"Well were not getting married Bass," she glared at him trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh were not?" he asked amused.

"Right we can't not until we have at least try to work through things nothing is ever going to be perfect I know that but I would like us to at least try and work out our problems before we get ahead ourselves," she reminded him finally breaking the blissful bubble they have been living in the past three days.

"I know that Blair, trust me I know and I think we have both been avoiding this conversation it's just what the next step we both agreed we need to work on things but where do we start, how do we start in case you haven't noticed I'm still very new at this," he said with a deep sigh as he finally sat down on the bed with her still in his arms.

Blair dropped her arms that were wrapped around Chuck's neck and moved out of his lap to sit next to him. She took his hands and looked right into his dark eyes.

"I don't really know I don't know if we can do it on our own I think we would both try to avoid the hard stuff like we have been doing for the past few days maybe I can call Dr. Sherman I know he was my therapist but maybe he can refer us to someone else?" she said hesitantly not sure what his reaction would be to the suggestion of going to couples therapy.

"Like I said before and I'll say it again I am willing to do anything and everything to make us last this time and if talking to some stranger is going to help accomplish it well then I'll do it without a hesitation," he said he wrapped an arm around her waist and scooted her closer towards him, " It's not just about us anymore Blair it's also about a baby who deserves to have to happy loving parents something we never had," he said as he leaned down a softly kissed her barely there belly, "and besides I would be doing this for us even if we didn't have a baby on the way right now I hope you know that ," he said as he kissed her cheek.

Blair smiled as her stomach started to flutter with butterflies all over again. He always made her heart skip a beat whenever he had these warm tender moments with her.

"Ok, I'll call Dr. Sherman and ask for a referral once we get back to New York," she gave him a soft gentle kiss on the lips, "And we can leave in the morning to meet my parents for dinner and break the news," she smiled at him as she got up from the bed.

"You know what I'll make the phone call when we get back if that's all right with you?" he asked her.

"Of course it is," she said as she turned around and headed towards the bathroom. After a moment she turned around and looked at Chuck with a devious smile, "Well Bass since when do I need to extend an invitation for you to come join me in the shower," she said before turning around and started to peel her clothes off leaving a trail for Chuck to follow before disappearing into the room.

"Since I decided to become a good boy," He said with a laugh still sitting on the bed.

"Well I hope you not too good," she said seductively as she reappeared in the doorway of the bathroom with hair pinned up displaying the nape of her neck with nothing on but a black lacy thong that's straps were currently being played with in a taunting manner. Chuck's mouth watered at the sight of her.

"And second thought I'm Chuck Bass and bad is my middle name he said as he lunged towards the bathroom, leaving only a trail of his clothes behind.

'That's what I thought," she laughed as Chuck dropped to his knees and began taking of her thong with his teeth.

TBC…

A/N : yeah that was kind of evil of me wasn't sorry but trust me soon enough I will give a good scene promise. But until then please review and let me know if you would like that kind of scene. Sorry if this was a crappy filler chapter but it needed to be written in order for the story to progress. Just finished my last final. I had this written for a while I don't know why I didn't post Also I'm already working on chapter 5. Please review


End file.
